Hollywood Lovers
by HydroButterfly
Summary: Edward Cullen is looking for love but he doesn't want just any girl he wants a bad girl. One to make him chase but on this show the girls chase after Edward and get him to fall for one of them. They also will have to do physical challenges to when dates. So let the best bad girl win! This is my first Twilight story just getting a feel for it before I post my other Twilight story.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of Hollywood Lovers.

Key:

*_Narrator/Voice Over*_

*Story Recommendations*

Chapter One: Met the Girls

-Tanya Pov-

Hey everyone my name is Tanya Denali. I'm 23. I live in Alaska. I work in my mom's diner and I saw this commercial on this on TV for a love show and I want to come on and prove that I'm bad enough for this man. I won't let any bitch in my way.

-** Kate Pov-**

**Hello! My name is Kate ****Varner. I'm 26 years old. I live in Alaska. I work as a model and I saw this commercial and knew I'm the badest in the game and that I would win his love and that's a fact.**

**- Irina Pov-**

**Hey! My name Irina ****Marshell. I'm 25 years old. I live in Alaska. I'm a English teacher at a high school. When I'm not in school I'm out partying and I know that I'm the head bitch and nobody is going to take that from me. I will end up with my man.**

**-**** Lauren Pov-**

**What's up bitches this is Lauren Mallory here I'm 27 years old and all these bitches think they can take me. I live in Forks. I don't go that way and you won't ever run me bitches. I don't like fake people and if you try to mess with me you're though. I work as bartender and I'm good at it.**

**- Jessica Pov-**

**Hey Jessica Stanley here. I know I ain't no joke but don't fuck with me. I may seem crazy but I'm not until you fuck with me. I'm 23 years old. I live in Forks. I work as a stripper. I'm not proud of it but it pays the bills. I may have to work the pole but if you fuck with me I'll rock your face. I want love and I will have it.**

**-Victoria Pov-**

**My name is Victoria ****Lefevre. Okay here's the deal I don't care for anyone. I'm only here to find love and if I have to do that I will not be here for no one else. I'm 24 years old. I live in New York. I work as a cop.**

**-**** Angela Pov-**

**My name is Angela Weber. I'm 22 years old. I work as a librarian. I'm from Forks. A librarian may seem like a boring job because it is. But underneath I'm a bad girl. If you touch me I'll ruin you and if you think fucking people over it won't happen. I don't like fake people and that's the end of it. I'm here to find love and if I don't it's okay.**

**- Rosalie-**

**My name is Rosalie Hale. I'm 21 years old. I'm from Seattle. I work as a model. I'm not stuck up like some people may think. I work hard to live up to my reputation as a bad girl model. I may look nice underneath but I'm real bitch. But I'm not the only bitch here. My friends are here for the same reason. I'm in it to win it.**

**- Alice-**

**Hey my name is Alice Brandon! I'm from Seattle. I'm 21 years old! I work as clothes designer. I honestly am not that much of a bad girl but I'm bad enough to be on this show. I'm here for the same reason as other girls to find love and I plan on winning but if not. That's okay.**

**-**** Bella-**

**Hello my name is Isabella Swan but it's Bella for short. I'm 21 years old. I'm from Seattle. I'm a private investigator****. I don't like being told what to do or how to do it. I don't like fake people. If you're going to do something act like your true self not so fake person? Out of all these girls I plan on winning not only for love but for a future. But until then let the best bad girl win.**

_Now that we have heard from our bad girls coming next chapter will be our bachelor meeting our girls. The girls will be put on teams by our fans since they introduce their selves already. Come back next chapter for more _Hollywood Lovers_!_

A/N: Okay don't take the fan thing seriously. I already have my teams picked out. So tune into the next chapter which I'm working on right now. Please review. I can't ask for more that. It gives me feedback on how to make the next chapter better. But if your review is going to be about how bad my story is or something like that I don't want a review.

-HydroButterfly


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter to Hollywood Lovers!

Key:

*_Narrator/Voice Over*_

*Story Recommendations*

Chapter 2: Girls Meet Girls

The girl's limos pull up at the same time at the mansion in Hollywood. They step out some laughing some of them staying by themselves. They walk into the house and go and sit on the long couch. Then in walks Jacob Black of the announcers.

"Hey girls welcome to Hollywood Lovers now that we have start. We will be putting you girls on teams but it won't be me and will be your team captains. One for the blue team and one for the pink team. We got a lot viewers to the show. They watched your interviews. Now we had the fans so far pick their favorite girl to be captain. So the captain for the Pink team is Tanya and the captain for the Blue team is Bella. Go stand next to the color now you girls will be picking your teams. Tanya to start," Jacob finish going to stand in the middle of the girls.

"Victoria," Tanya said.

"Rosalie," Bella said.

"Kate," Tanya said.

"Alice," Bella said.

"Lauren," Tanya said.

"Angela," Bella said.

It was down to the last two girls.

"Jessica," Tanya said.

"Irina you go to Bella's team. When you go upstairs there are 4 rooms. With your team colors that is where you will sleep. Go get unpacked and sleep because tomorrow you will be meeting your bachelor and will begin your challenges. Good night," He said then walked out. The girls went to the rooms and started to unpacked.

*With Bella, Alice and Rosalie*

"Did you see those other girls. They are not going to last long. I don't plan on losing," Bella said. Alice and Rosalie looked at Bella. "Yeah we are only here for you girl so don't screw up," Rosalie said. "Okay," Bella said. Alice looked at them. "Shouldn't head to bed so you will look amazing in the morning," Alice said. They nodded in agreement and but on their nightwear and went to bed.

*With All the Girls Pink Team*

"Some of these girls don't deserve to be here," Tanya said. "So what are we going to do get the other team eliminated," Kate said. "Yeah, It's the only way," Victoria said. "Hmm… But how are we going to do it," Lauren said. "We are bad girl. We always have a way," Tanya said. The girls laughed and went to bed.

*Normal*

Every other girl headed to bed already. Waiting for tomorrow to come.

A/n: Sorry this chapter is short. Please review. It will give me input on how to make the story better. Send me your story name or someone else's through pm or review so I can advertise them in my story.

Read & Review

~HydroButterfly


End file.
